Please, Return Me
by WonKYunJae
Summary: Di ulangtahunnya yang ke 17, Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat sangat tak wajar dan itu Apa yang di inginkan Kyuhyun gak bisa buat summary, langsung baca
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE, RETURN ME

Author: WoniIzumiKyunnie

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun | Choi Siwon | Choi Amber | Super Junior | f(x) | Exo | Shinee | TVXQ |

Pair: WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun).

Other Pair: EunHae | YunJae | YeWook | KaiSoo | HunHan | KangTeuk | HanChul | And Other |

Rated: T

Ganre: Romance, Fantasi, Family.

Warning: Yaoi/Boys x Boys/Boys Love, Rape, Hard NC/Sumut Scane, OCC. Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, No Bash, No Silent Reader.

Disclaimer: Semua Cast, Nama Nama Tempat di Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama saja, karena semua milik yang maha pencipta. Tapi kalau boleh egois WonKyu milik saya.

Summary: di ulang tahunya yang ke 17 kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat sangat tak wajar, dan itu terkabul. apa yang di inginkannya?.

^^Happy Reading^^

Kyuhyun Pov.

Hai, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku seorang mahasiswa di Seoul National University, universitas terbesar di korea selatan ini. Aku namja yang ceria, tapi pemalu jika di hadapan banyak orang, Aku maniak game bahkan teman temanku menjulukiku GameGyu karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa game, dan sahabat bermain gameku Shim Changmin, teman sekelasku, dia maniak game sepertiku, tapi dia Food Monster, aku tak tahu perutnya terbuat dari apa, hingga ia tak pernah kenyang jika belum memakan 5 - 10 porsi makanan.

Hidupku sebagai namja menyedihkan kalian tahu kenapa? Menjadi namja itu berat rasanya, karena aku tak suka olah raga seperti teman teman sekelasku yang lain, badanku berlemak, bahkan aku sering di katai gembul oleh si ikan bodoh bernama lee donghae dan teman temanya? tapi aku bisa apa, tubuhku tak akan kuat untuk melawan mereka.

Tak percaya menjadi namja itu berat?, contohnya saja, semua namja di hukum lebih berat daripada yeoja, jika melanggar peraturan universitas. Menyebalkan bukan? Dasar tidak adil. yah memang, namja itu harus kuat, tapi aku selalu tak bisa, dan mungin hanya aku yang tak mempunyai ABS di kelasku, jadi bisa di bilang aku ini...lemah.

Oh ia, aku mempunyai seorang roomate bernama Choi Siwon, dia namja super tampan dan aku benci menyebutnya tampan, menyebalkan, sikapnya padaku bagaikan es, dingin, tapi itu hanya padaku, sedangkan pada yang lain dia ramah atau biasa saja, aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Si gurun es itu juga sering mengataiku Yeoja, semenjak hari itu, waktu itu aku sedang kepanasan dan berkeringat di pelajaran olahraga, semua teman temanku sudah masuk kelas, sementara aku pulang ke asrama, dan menemukan siwon yang sudah selesai mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggang, kulit coklat, penuh abs, sixpack, manly membuat wajahku memerah malu, dia mendatangiku dan refleks aku mundur dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada, sampai belakangku terbentur tembok, aku semakin takut entah kenapa. Ia terus mendekatiku sampai sedikit jarak di antara kami, dua tangan kekarnya menghalangi kanan kiriku, membuatku tak bisa bergerak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku, aku hampir menangis saat ku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya, dan dia...

"nona cantik, kau bau" berbisik dan memanggilku apa? Nona? Menyebalkan.

"aaaaaww" ia menjerit saat aku mencubit pinggangnya keras, dan aku berhasil kabur. Sungguh memalukan.

"TUAN CHO APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI MELAMUN? CEPAT BERESKAN!"

"wuaaaaaa-" aku menjerit kaget saat mendengar suara lee seonsaengnim menegurku saat aku melamun dan membuat semua yang ada di perpustakaan mennertawaiku, memalukan.

"DIAM!" teriak lee seonsaengnim lagi, membuat semua langsung berhenti tertawa dan kembali bekerja.

"ne " jawabku menunduk dan membereskan buku buku itu kemabali.

Huh inilah contohnya, sebagai seorang namja aku sangat iri se iri irinya pada mahluk yang bernama y-e-o-j-a. Lihat saja, para yeoja hanya duduk manis di kelas, mengobrol, dan menggosip. Sedangkan para namja sedang membereskan buku buku di perpustakaan yang berserakan akibat ulah yeoja, catat yeoja yeoja yeoja!. Yah walaupun bukan yeoja kekasku.

Penyebabnya, para yeoja yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan entah terjadi apa hingga menyebabkan buku buku berserakan, tapi sebelumnya aku mendengar suara yeoja berteriak sampai terdengar ke lapangan.

Dan kelasku yang kebetulan sehabis melakukan olahraga, istirahat. Jadilah kelasku yang membereskan semua buku buku di perpustakaan ini. Tanpa kesalahan, catat tanpa kesalahan sama sekali.

Huh, apa menyenangkan menjadi yeoja? Jika melihat mereka yang tak pernah di marahi seonsaengnim, sepertinya menyenangkan, tapi jika melihat salah satu yeoja adik kelasku yang selalu berpenampilan seperti namja, sepertinya menjadi yeoja itu tak menyenangkan, tapi para yeoja selalu dibuat istimewa dimanapun. Sedangkan namja?.

'teeeeeeeet'

aaah akhirnya, aku sudah pegalll membereskan semua ulah kelakuan yeoja, menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun Pov And

"kyu ayo ke kantin, aku sudah sangat lapar" ujar seorang namja berperawakan bak tiang listrik pada kyuhyun.

"ne, ayo aku sudah lemas min, bisa gendong aku?" pinta kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas pada namja yang mengajaknya ke kantin tadi.

"ck, enak saja, cepatlah ayo kita pergi, cacing cacing di perutku sudah ramai kyu, lihat saja, kalau tidak cepat aku bisa mati" lebay namja yang dipanggil min atau lebih tepatnya Shim Changmin, sahabat kyuhyun.

"aku sudah lemas chang, gendong aku cepat" pinta kyuhyun tak menyerah.

"baiklah, sebagai imbalanya kakimu ku makan" ujar changmin menakut nakuti kyuhyun.

"ck dasar namja sialan" umpat kyuhyun kesal. Ia menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal, mengikuti changmin dari belakang, sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

'Brukk'

"AWWW"

Kedua orang itu terjatuh, changmin membalikan badannya dan melihat kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan, dan yeoja berpenampilan namjapun sama.

"amber-ssi, gwancanayo?" tanya changmin khawatir, pada yeoja itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan mematikan yang berasal dari namja yang sama mengaduh sakit.

"YAK! AKU BUKAN YEOJA LEMAH" teriak yeoja bernama amber itu, pada changmin yang terlihat panik. Ia berdiri kembali dan melangkahkan kakiny lagi, gagah.

"aaw appo..." rintih kyuhyun sambil memegangi buttnya yang sakit akibat menghantam lantai koridor kelas.

"ck berhentilah berpura- pura, aku tahu kau tak kenapa napa, cepat bangun!" changmin berdecak pinggang melihat tingkah sahabat namja partner gamenya, yang terlihat lemah melebihi yeoja tadi.

"aku tidak bohong.." rengek kyuhyun manja, dan mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. Tapi malah membuat ia terlihat imut dan cute.

"ck, cepatlah aku tunggu di kantin, cacing di perutku sudah mendemo" ujar changmin dan langsung berlari menuju kantin meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kesal, jengkel, dan sedikit sakit.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk, dan menunduk, sahabatnya sendiri tak menghiraukannya, dan malah menolong yeoja bernama amber, yang terlihat tak kenapa napa, dan ia yang merasa sakit tak di tolongi.

'mungkin karena aku namja' fikir kyuhyun miris. Selalu yeoja, kenapa tak pernah namja? Apa menjadi namja itu harus kuat semua? Jika ia kenapa ia lemah seperti ini? Apa semua yeoja itu lemah? Jika ia, kenapa yeoja tadi menyebutnya bukan yeoja lemah? Tak semua yeoja dan namja memiliki sifat yang sama!

"cepat naik" suara bass yang berasal dari namja yang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya, membuat kyuhyun mengenal siapa namja di hadapanya itu.

"siwon-ssi" guman kyuhyun agak kaget, setau ia, siwon adalah orang yang cuek padanya, tapi sekarang, siwon ada di hadapannya ingin menolongnya.

"cepat naik" intrupsi siwon lagi merasa tak ditanggapi.

Kyuhyun mulai merangkak menaiki punggung tegap itu, tangannya ia kalungkan di leher siwon, dan tubuhnya kini menempel dengan punggung itu. Tangan siwonpun terulur memegangi paha kyuhyun yang terasa kenyal dan empuk di tangannya itu.

Siwon mulai berdiri, dan yang ia rasakan adalah tubuh kyuhyun begitu kecil, ramping, dan empuk terasa pas ia gendong. Ia merasa heran, bukanya tubuh kyuhyun dan punggungnya menempel, tapi ia hanya sedikit merasakan 'benda' di antara selangka kyuhyun yang mengganjal. 'apa 'milik' kyuhyun begitu kecil' fikir siwon seenaknya.

"siwon-ssi, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya kyuhyun heran, pasalnya siwon yang selalu acuh dan cuek padanya, menolongnya.

"karena kau jatuh" jawab siwon singkat, sambil terus berjalan. Dan jawabannya membuat kyuhyun berfikir, 'apa karna ia lemah, jadi siwon selalu mengacuhkannya?'

"apa karena aku lemah, jadi kau selalu mengacuhkanku?" tanya kyuhyun, berharap kali ini ia mendapat jawaban, pasalnya setiap ia bertanya seperti itu pada siwon, selalu tak ada jawaban.

Dan kali inipun sama, tak ada jawaban apapun, siwon hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertannyaan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun kesal.

"siwon-ssi, aku tak mau ke UKS, aku ingin ke kamarku saja" pinta kyuhyun, ia tak mau ke UKS karena ia tak akan tahan dengan bau obat obatan.

"memang kau sakit apa hingga aku harus membawamu ke UKS?" tanya siwon membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah menahan malu, untung saja siwon tak melihatnya.

"siwon~ssi, apa menjadi yeoja menyenangkan dan mudah?" pertanyaan yang sangat terdengar bodoh keluar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"aku bukan yeoja" jawab siwon acuh menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kyuhyun, dan membuat kyuhyun lagi lagi malu dan mati kutu.

"siwon-ssi, apa menjadi namja juga mudah dan menyenangkan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, membuat siwon menghentikam langkahnya,

"apa kau bukan namja?" tanya siwon curiga, tangan kanannya yang ada di belakang ia ulurkan untuk meraba raba paha dalam kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun kegelian.

"yak! Apa apaan kau, hiihihi...aaageli siwon~ssi hentikan..." geli kyuhyun merasakan tangan siwon meraba raba daerah selangkannya, membuat ia geli.

'krekk'

"AAAAAA..." jerit kesakitan saat tiba tiba saja kyuhyun menggigit daun telinga siwon agak keras, dan refleks ia menghentikan acara 'pemeriksaan' itu, dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalannya, berusaha agar kyuhyun melepaskan gigitannya.

"rasakan kau!" hardik kyuhyun setelah melepaskan gigitannya pada daun telinga siwon, yang membuat telinga itu memerah sempurna.

"turun kau!" ujar siwon marah, ia melepaskan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan paha kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun hampir jatuh dan refleks kyuhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang siwon.

"eeh, kita masih jauh..." ujar kyuhyun agak panik saat mendengar nada marah siwon yang menyuruhnya turun, makanya ia pura pura bodoh, kyuhyun tak mau jika ia harus berjalan kaki.

"cepat lepaskan!" perintah siwon lagi karena kyuhyun enggan melepaskan tangan yang mengalung di lehernya, dan juga kaki yang melingkar di pahanya, membuat sesuatu tersapa.

"annio... Aku tak bisa berjalan" ujar kyuhyun manja, berharap siwon mengurungkan niatnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"cepat lepaskan!" ujar siwon tetap pada pendiriannya.

"jebaaal siwon~ssi...mm nanti aku akan menyucikan baju bajumu" pinta kyuhyun menyogok, berharap siwon mau.

"aku punya mesin cuci" jawab siwon tak tertarik dengan penawaran kyuhyun. Dan ia juga bisa, hanya memasukan pakaian dan detergen lalu menekan tombol tombol dan mengeringkannya, mudah.

"memasak?" tawar kyuhyun lagi, ia memang tak bisa memasak sama sekali, dan lagi makanan memang sudah di bagi setia hari di asrama, tapi ia akan mengakalinya.

"aku bisa memasak, makanan sudah tersedia, dan kau juga tak bisa masak, cepat lepaskan!" jawab siwon kesal, tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan kaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya, namun kyuhyun semakin mengeratkannya.

"annio,..anggap saja ini kado dari mu, besok aku ulangtahun, eotoke?" tawar kyuhyun lagi.

'Besok dia ulangtahun? Berapa umurnya? Apa sama dengan adiku?' fikir siwon.

"aku tak tertarik, baiklah, 1 penawaran terakhir" ujar siwon masih bertampang acuh, kesal, padahal ada suatu hal yang ia tahan dari tadi.

"mmm, aa...Itu..A-...pa k...au boleh membalas gigitan di telingaku" ujar kyuhyun panik, dan tak punya pilihan.

"benarkah?" tanya siwon menyeringai, dengan nada yang senang(?), tanpa di sadari kyuhyun,

"n-...ne.." jawab kyuhyun ragu. ia mulai mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah siwon yang memang sudah menengok ke belakang, kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas siwon di telinga serta lehernya dan...

'teeeeet'

suara bel meng intrupsi kegiatan itu, dan membuat kyuhyun bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu merasakan sakit di telinganya sekarang kan? tapi entah ia akan merasakannya kapan.

"tidak sekarang" kata siwon dan, cepat ia memegang paha kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari, tak mau tertinggal pelajaran.

"turun.." kata siwon setelah sampai di depan kelas mereka, dan kyuhyunpun turun dari gendongan siwon, kemudian mendahului langkah siwon, walau agak menahan sakit di buttnya, tanpa ucapan terimakasih sama sekali, membuat siwon kesal.

'plakkk'

Sebuah buku berhasil mendarat di kepala seorang namja jangkung yang berasal dari tangan nakal kyuhyun, dan namja itu mengaduh sakit sambil mengusap usap kepalannya.

"aiisss itu sakit tuan cho!" kesal namja jangkung itu pada kyuhyun yang menatapnya tatam, setajam silet(?).

"kenapa kau tak menolongku bodoh?!" hardik kyuhyun dan bersiap siap memukul kepala namja itu dengan buku lagi.

"aku sudah sangat lapar tadi, kau mau aku mati kelaparan eoh?" alasan namja jangkung bernama shim changmin itu, membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal, mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"dasar food monster!" kesal kyuhyun dan duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuh buku catatan dari tasnya, lalu terlihat menulis sesuatu.

"menulis buku harian? Kau yeoja atau namja?" ejek changmin yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari kyuhyun.

"kau ingin melihap punyaku tuan shim?" tanya kyuhyun emosi, pasalnya, menulis buku harian itu semua orang berhak, entah namja macho ataupun namja sepertinya itu mempunyai hak, tak hanya yeoja saja kan yang menulis catatan harian?.

"hehehe..." cengir namja jangkung itu sambil mengaruk kepalanya , kyuhyun melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

**02-February-2013**

**selalu begini, setiap hariku selalu M-E-NY-E-B-A-L-K-A-N padahal besokan hari ulangtahunku, tapi mengapa selalu sama dengan hari hari lainnya, sama sama menyebalkan. namja namja namja huh apa enaknya menjadi namja? Tak ada!.**

**tapi hari ini juga adalah hari dimana sebuah keajaiban dunia yang ke 8 terungkap, itu keren dan hebat, mau tau apa keajaibannya? Keajaibanya adalah "seorang choi siwon si namja es (hanya padaku), tadi menolongku dan menggendongku menuju kelas", hwaaaaaa itu keren bukan? Walaupun dia juga menyebalkan telah meraba raba daerah privatku, tapi aku berhasil membalasnya dengan menggigit telinganya, hihi.**

**pesan:**

**seperti kemarin yang aku tulis, aku ingin mencoba menjadi seorang Y-e-o-j-a.**

"CHO KYUHYUN, KAU YANG MEMBAWA TAS JESSICA!" teriak sang seonsaengnim yang ternyata sudah ada sejak dari tadi, namun kyuhyun yang asyik pada dunia menulisnya, tak menyadari kedatangan seonsaengnim itu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar teriakan seonsaengnimnya itu.

"me-...membawa tas Jessica? Lalu tasku? Aku tidak mau seonsaengnim" kyuhyun memelas, bagaimana mungkin ia kuat dalam perjalanan jika membawa 2 tas sekaligus ke perkemahan, apalagi tas seorang yeoja bisa 2 kali lipat beratnya dengan tasnya.

Biar di perjelas. Seoul university akan mengadakan perkemahan menyambut hari hari kelulusan tiba, dan kelas kyuhyun yang merupakan kelas 3, sudah tentu harus mengikuti perkemahan selama 3 hari itu. Perkemahan itu akan di laksanakan hari besok.

Yeoja bernama Jessica adalah yeoja tercantik, termanja, tercentil, tergenit, idaman semua namja, namun sayang, ia berotak licik jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN!" tolak seonsaengnim itu lagi, membuat kyuhyun lemas. 2 tas sekaligus? mati.

**-To-Be-Countind-**

ini hanya sebuah fanfic, saya terlihat seperti menistakan namja (padahal jujur, saya adalah seorang fanboy), menistakan sebagian member GG dll, hanya untuk kepentingan cerita saja, jadi No Bash No Flame. Ok

Review?

Terserah reader aja.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE, RETURN ME

Author: WoniIzumiKyunnie

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun | Choi Siwon | Choi Amber | Super Junior | f(x) | Exo | Shinee | TVXQ |

Pair: WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun).

Other Pair: EunHae | YunJae | YeWook | KaiSoo | HunHan | KangTeuk | HanChul | And Other |

Rated: T

Ganre: Romance, Drama, Fantasi,

Warning: Rape, Hard NC/Sumut Scane, OCC. Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, No Bash, Gender Switch atau Boys Love bakalan ketahuan di chapter chapter selanjutnya, makanya, ikuti terus dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejaknya.

Disclaimer: Semua Cast, Nama Nama Tempat di Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama saja, karena semua milik yang maha pencipta. Tapi kalau boleh egois WonKyu milik saya.

Summary: di ulang tahunya yang ke 17 kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat sangat tak wajar, danitu terkabul. apa yang di inginkannya?.

^^Happy Reading^^

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan mengendap endap seperti pencuri, tangannya yang berada di dua daun telinganya, menutupi telinganya, membuat ia terlihat seperti pencuri sungguhan. Ia menengok kanan kiri, dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega, membuat sebagian mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang kebetulan sedang berlalulalang menoleh dan menatapnya curiga, namun langsung di berikan sebuah death glare dari namja itu, hingga membuat orang yang menoleh itu cepat cepat berjalan kembali.

Dan kini sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu, ia menatap horor pintu itu, yang sebenarnya adalah pintu kamarnya sendiri namun ia sangat takut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengeratkan tangannya menutupi daun telinganya itu.

'glekk' ia menelan ludah takut, perlahan lahan satu tangannya terulur memegang knop pintu kamarnya itu, dan tangan yang satu tetap menutupi erat telinganya.

'ceklekk' pintu ia buka dan dengan cepat tangannya menutupi telinganya kembali, serta mata indahnya itu ia pejamkan erat. Masih dengan posisi menutupi daun telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu.

'brukkk'

"awww appo.." suara benturan disusul suara rintihan sakit, dengan reflek membuka matanya dan tangannya langsung mengusap usap keningnya yang terbentur tembok agak keras.

'otokke otokke apa dia sudah pulang?' batin namja bernama kyuhyun itu takut, ia takut jika roomatenya itu sudah sampai di asrama, ia takut siwon menagih janjinya menggigit telinganya. Pasti akan sangat sakit.

'ceklek' ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Perlahan lahan ia melangkah kan kakinya memasuki kamar mereka, eeits tenang, mereka tidur di tempat yang berbeda kok tidak satu ranjang, hanya 1 kamar tidur saja.

'Haahh' ia menghela nafas lega, tak menemuka siwon di kamarnya, namun ia belum mengeceknya di dapur bukan?, ia mulai takut. bagaimana jika siwon ada di sana, atau di kamar mandi.

perlahan ia keluar kamar itu tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mengendap endap menuju dapur,

**naneun jichyeoga na honjaseoman kkumeul kkugo itnabwa sege heundeureo nareul kkaewo jugetni**

**kkaewo jugetni i'm tra**

"HUWWAAAAA AMPUN SIWON, JANGAN MENGGIGITKU" teriak kyuhyun panik dan takut kala mendengar nada dring yang ia sangka adalah nada panggilan di handphone siwon. ia menutup dua daun telinganya dan berjongkok ketakutan, sambil berguman 'ampun ampun' entah pada siapa.

dring handphone itu terus mengalun membuat kyuhyun agak heran, dan juga ia tak merasakan apa apa di tubuhnya.

"pabbo!" dengusnya pada diri sendiri ketika ia kembali diberi kesadaran dari dunia takut dan paniknya, ia baru menyadari suara dring handphone itu ternyata berasal dari dalam tas sekolahnya. 'memalukan sekali jika siwon tahu' fikirnya.

Ia mencari handphonenya dalam tasnya kesal, 'chang pabbo min is calling' nama yang tertera dalam layar touch screen smartphonenya itu. 'pik' ia menyentuh warna hijau yang tertera di layar.

"apa?!" kesalnya pada orang di sebrang sana setelah sambungannya menyambung.

**"yak! kenapa kau ketus sekali, apa kau sedang PMS?"** jawab suara di sebrang sana tak kalah kesal.

"YAK! APA KAU BILANG? AKU BUKAN YEOJA SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak kyuhyun 'walaupun ingin mencobanya' lanjut kyuhyun dalam hati.

**"aisss aku bisa tuli jika terus berbicara dengan yeoja cerewet sepertimu, sudahlah, kau mau ikut ke game center tidak? Kita bertanding!"** ujar suara namja di sebrang sana membuat kyuhyun kesal, tapi setelah mendengar kata 'game center' kekesalannya hilang entah kemana.

"yak! Tunggu, aku akan ke parkiran sekarang, kau tunggu di sana ne" ujar kyuhyun cepat, sambil berlari menuju tempat yang ia janjikan. 'Game center seketika bisa merubah moodku' batinnya.

.

.

Please, Return Me-

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja berperawakan gagah sedang membolak balik kertas yang berserakan dimeja di hadapannya, ia terlihat fokus membaca baca kertas berisi daftar itu.

"ah ini.." gumannya dan mengambil salah satu kertas di hadapannya lalu ia terlihat mencoret dan menulis sesuatu di dua kertas itu.

"yoo! Choi siwon ayo kita pulang! Kau tahu hari sudah menjelang sore bodoh!" ujar seorang namja yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri namja yang ia panggil siwon.

"aaah kajja hyung kita pulang" ujar namja yang di panggil siwon itu pada namja yang siwon panggil hyung.

Lalu siwon membereskan kertas kertas yang berantakan itu, dan menyimpannya ke laci meja itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti namja yang tadi ia panggil hyung, dari belakang.

"hyung, apa hyung sudah mempunyai Yeojachingu?" tanya siwon tiba tiba ketika ia bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan namja yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"jangan bilang kau belum mempunyai yeojachingu siwon~ah,?" namja itu malah berbalik tanya, dan pertannyaan itu membuat siwon refleks menjawabnya.

"namja setampanku tak mungkin tidak mempunyai yeojachingu hyung!" jawab siwon refleks.

"hmh, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu membawa yeoja? Kau bohong hahahaha" tebak namja itu sambil tertawa membuat siwon agak kesal.

"hmh, aku tak bohong hyung!" bela siwon sambil memukul bahu namja bernama Lee Donghae agak keras, dan membuat sahabatnya itu kesal.

"bohong! Bohong saja Choi Siwon, aku tau kau sedari kecil jadi kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku!" kata donghae. Ia tahu 'seluk beluk' sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu, namun sepertinya ia tak tahu rahasia yang sedang disembunyikan rapat rapat oleh siwon.

"aku pergi dulu hyung ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan" ujar siwon bohong dan secepat kilat ia berlari. Padahal ia tak mau namja yang ia panggil hyung itu bertannya lebih dalam lagi tentang yeojachingunya.

"dasar aneh" dengus namja itu melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu.

'Ckitt' suara rem mobil berhenti mendadak di hadapan siwon, saat ia keluar dari gerbang. Kaca mobil itu terbuka.

"apa lagi?" kesal siwon saat melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil yang berhenti mendadak di depannya itu.

"yak! Oppa, Aku sudah bosan disuruh umma menyuruhmu pulang! Kau pulanglah aku sudah capek menuruti kemauan umma menyuruhmu pulang!" teriak orang itu dari dalam mobil, meneriaki siwon, dan membuat siwon mendecih kesal pada adiknya itu.

Orang yang memanggil siwon oppa, adalah adik angkat siwon, Choi Amber. Yeoja yang tak pernah bersikap feminim sekalipun, yeoja yang menyukai apapun yang namja sukai, yeoja terkuat se entro kampus. Ia adalah yeoja tomboy. Pakayan, aksesoris, dan semua benda yang ia punya, semuanya beridentik dengan namja.

Yeoja yang berperilaku kasar itu, di adopsi oleh umma siwon karena alasan tertentu. Tak mungkin jika keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Choi mengadopsi anak yang berperilaku kasar seperti itu. Walau mungkin juga sih.

"ck, sudahlah, katakan saja lagi jawabanku yang kemarin. Dan mana kartu ATMmu?" tanya siwon membuat Amber membulatkan matanya sempurna, 'gampang sekali kau meminta ATMku' kesal amber dalam hati.

"yak! Minggu kemarin kau sudah memajaku, dan sekarang kau memajaku lagi oppa?" teriak amber kesal, minggu kemarin setengah uang jajannya di sita siwon, dan sekarang siwon meminta lagi. Memang amber sangat kesal akan hal itu, tapi ia juga kasihan melihat oppanya itu.

Selama ini, semenjak siwon pergi atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumah karena 'suatu' masalah yang bisa dibilang besar, ia tinggal di asrama sekolahnya. Hanya tinggal amberlah sumber keuangannya, walaupun ia sudah kerja part time, tapi gajinya hanya cukup untuk biaya sekolahnya saja. Saat orang tuanya tahu anaknya itu melakukan kerja part time, mereka cepat cepat menyeret siwon pulang, tapi dengan penjagaan seketat apapun, ia tetap bisa kabur. Akhirnya orang tuanya itu menyerah dan selalu mengirimkan uang pada siwon, tapi siwon yang tetap teguh dalam pendiriannya, tak pernah mengambil sepeserpun uang yang di beri umma dan appanya itu. Ia kabur dari rumah tak membawa sepeser uangpun, mobil sudah jelas ia tak bawa, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa berdiri sendiri. Masalah sumber keuangannya sekarang adalah amber karena sekarang sekarang ini, sekolahnya sedang melaksanakan kegiatan yang pasti dilakukan disertai uang. Amberpun walau uang jajannya terbagi dua, tak pernah mengadukan ini pada orang tuannya. Toh ini uang yang seharusnya siwon terima, dan ia juga bukan yeoja yang suka menghambur hamburkan uang sia sia.

"ambil itu! Dan pulanglah, aku sudah bosan mendengar tangisan umma!" kata amber sambil memberikan kartu ATMnya pada siwon, dan membuat siwon tertawa sinis, sambil mengambil kartu ATM amber.

"biarkan saja, dan besok aku kembalikan ATMmu" kata siwon enteng dan melangjahkan kakinya lagi menuju asrama tanpa menghiraukan amber yang jengkel terhadap sikap siwon sekarang.

.

.

-Please, Return Me-

.

.

"kau kalah shim bodoh! Aku menang lagi, hahahaha" seru seorang namja berkulit seputih susu sambil berloncat loncat, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa kegirangan (?). Sedangkan namja di sebelahnya hanya menatap kesal namja itu.

'sial...' umpat namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin dalam hati. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh tertipu strategi bermain game sahabatnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"ck itu hanya 2 kali bermain saja kan? Ayo main lagi, kau pasti kalah Cho!" kesal Changmin mengajak bertanding kembali, padahal ia sudah kalah 2 kali dari Kyuhyun. Tawaran itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai, merencanakan sesuatu.

"baiklah, kali ini taruhannya kau membawa tasku sekaligus, kau mau Shim?" tawar kyuhyun menyeringai. permainan pertama Changmin mengajak bertaruh mentraktir makan dan Changmin memenangkannya, permainan kedua Kyuhyun memberi tawaran membawa tas Changmin jika Changmin memenangkan game ke 2 itu dan hasilnya Kyuhyunlah yang memang, dan hukuman yang Changmin terima yaitu membawa tas Jessica besok ke perkemahan.

"baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, dan kalau kau kalah, kau membawa tasku dan tas Jessica bagaimana?" tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

Permainanpun dimulai, mereka terlihat sangat fokus pada layar di hadapan mereka, orang orang yang ada di sekitar merekapun tak kalah fokusnya menatapi layar di hadapan mereka. Area itu begitu berisik dengan suara suara permainan dan orang orang yang berbicara, seperti salah satu anak laki laki yang sedang merengek pada yeoja yang diyakini ibunya itu.

"mau itu.. Umma hiks hiks..." namja kecil itu mulai menangis sambil memunjuk nunjuk area permainan yang sedang di mainkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ibunya terlihat menenangkan anaknya itu, namun sang anak malah berlari menuju tempat Changmin dan menarik narik celana jeans yang Changmin kenakan.

"ahjussi minggilll hiks minnie ingin main hiks..." rengek anak itu sambil menarik narik ujung baju Changmin, yang sedikit terganggu akan hal itu, namun jika ia menoleh sedikit saja, pasti ia akan kalah.

Anak itu terus merengek, sang ibu terlihat panik dan mencoba membawa anaknya itu namun tak bisa, anaknya terlalu kuat memegang baju Changmin.

'sial! Siapa ini..' teriak changmin dalam hati, ingin rasanya Changmin meninju anak yang sedang mengganggunya itu, namun jika ia lakukan pasti ia akan kalah bermain.

"ahjussi tiang minggilll minnie mau maiiiin" rengek anak kecil itu tak memperdulikan sang umma yang sedang panik dan mencoba membawanya.

"minnie awas! minnie nanti main disana yuk, minnie ayo..." bujuk yeoja itu pada anaknya namun sang anak tetap tidak perduli.

"annio minnie mau ini umma..." rengek anak itu tak perduli. Ia tetap menarik narik ujung baju yang changmin kenakan tanpa tahu sumpah serapah yang begitu banyak tertuju padanya.

Sedangkan kyuhyun sedari tadi ia menyeringai melihat temanya di ganggu seorang anak kecil, kesempatan untuk menang berarti semakin luas.

"AAARRGGGHHHH..." teriak changmin ketika ia merasakan sakit di bagian paha belakangnya, akibat gigitan anak kecil bernama minnie itu, Walaupun ia memakai celana jeans. Secara refleks ia berbalik dan otomatis gigitan anak kecil itu terlepas.

Teriakan itu membuat orang orang menoleh ke arah suara, ada yang menatap aneh, bingung dan ada juga yang menatap kesal karena teriakan itu membuat aktifitas mereka agak terganggu.

"hahahaha kau kalah lagi Shim! Terima hukumanmu!" seru kyuhyun senang tanpa perduli suasana tempat yang ia tempati sedikit 'panas'.

"mianhe tuan, anak saya mengacaukan kegiatan anda.. Maafkan saya..." kata yeoja itu meminta maaf, ia merasa bersalah karena anaknya mengganggu orang.

Changmin melirik kesal anak yang tadi menggigitnya, yang kini sedang memainkan game tanpa memperdulikan ibu dan orang yang ia ganggu. 'sialan kau bocah' umpat changmin dalam hati.

"Shim Changmin 3 tas menantimu" kyuhyun tak perduli akan apapun, ia terlalu senang memenangkan pertandingan ini, bagaimana tidak senang jika ia tak akan membawa tas ke perkemahan yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

"permainan ini tidak sah Cho! Aku belum kalah!" kesal changmin pada sahabatnya itu. Namun itu hanya dibalas juluran lidah meremehkan dari kyuhyun yang membuat changmin semakin kesal.

"kalah tetaplah kalah Shim! Dan terima hukumanmu.." kyuhyun menyeringai, dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi membuat changmin membulatkan matanya sempurna 'sialan kau Cho..' umpat changmin dalam hati.

Changmin melirik anak yang sedang asik bermain game itu sebal, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja paruh baya yang berstatus ibu anak itu.

"maafkan anak saya tuan, anak saya memang keras kepala, maaf..." yeoja itu membungkuk, namun tak menghilangkan kekesalan changmin pada anak kecil itu.

"kau harus membayar ganti rugi!" kata changmin dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta uang. Yeoja paruh baya yang memang merasa harus mengganti rugi karena kekalahan changmin akhirnya mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang won pada changmin.

"..." changmin tak mengatakan apa apa setelah mendapat uang dari yeoja paruh baya itu. membuat yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya , Changmin sedikit berlari menuju suatu tempat. 'aku bisa makan sepuasnya hahaha..' fikirnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

**To Be Countine**


End file.
